thearfandomcom-20200214-history
Marne
The History of Marne Marne Today The centre point of a triangular route between Ironwick, Scaleton, and Dovern, Marne receives a lot of trade on a daily basis throughout the year. Furthermore, travellers and traders on their ways too and from the kingdom of Cyr, tend to pass through this enriched and beautiful town. The town is situated atop a small hill east of the mountain range known as the Jaws of Koloss, a major landmark in the Northern Realm.From its windswept perch, Marne has a commanding view of the surrounding tundra, and an attacking force must climb the barren hillside under fire from archers before it can assault the outer wall. The circular wall that surrounds Marne stands 30 feet high and is made of tight-fitting stone blocks. Defenders stand atop a planked walkway that hugs interior of the wall. Spaced along the wall are stone watchtowers, wherein guards can take shelter during blizzards and warm their hands and feet by iron stoves. The buildings of Marne are largely made of similar stone work as the town's wall, with pitched rooftops to keep snow from settling on them. The lower-class district buildings are plain wooden structures. Clouds of white smoke issue forth day and night from stone chimneys and holes in rooftops. Town Hall Marne's town hall is the largest building that borders the central square. It is reserved for community feasts and gatherings on various holy days and other notable events. The hall can also accommodate refugees from neighbouring settlements in times of emergency. In the back of the hall is a short flight of stone steps that lead down to a sunken cellar with walls of frozen, hard-packed earth. The cellar has been converted into a Law Keeper's office and an adjoining jail cell. Lord Commander Markham Southwell, spends little time here, and the jail cell is usually unoccupied. When troublemakers need to be locked up, two deputies of the Law Keepers are assigned to watch over them. Marketplace The marketplace is a roughly circular space in the centre of town where local and foreign traders sell their wares. Tents and covered wagons provide some shelter against the cold wind, but not much. In a few places, campfires with people huddled around them crackle and smoke. One heavily bundled figure commonly seen loitering about the market square is a haggard, homeless young woman named Beldora. She wears boots that are much too big for her feet, and thick gloves made from walrus hide. She earns coin by helping to tend other folks' campfires, staying warm and overhearing rumours at the same time. Armoury The town armoury is situated just off the central square. Only the town's Lord and Lord Commander have keys to this building, which stores arms for the town's local army and militia. Stables and Horse Training House Marne, displaying the golden mare upon their sigil, have made it their mission to provide the best care and training for the Northern realm's horses. This is proven in the high demand for Marne's four-legged companions coming from settlements all over. Marne's breeders and trainers work all year round with both domestic and foreign horses, to ensure top quality. And it has also been noted that a large majority of the King of the North's royal guard ride horses trained at Marne. Exquisite Clothing One of the few sigils in Thear to sport a border, the sigil of House Marne displays a golden border of exquisite lace. This was adopted when Lord Osmium Marne commissioned a local tailor, paying for the man's shop and needs to expand the business. This elevated the tailor to all-new highs and standards. The clothing he was able to produce reviled even those from the Kingdom of Cyr. Lord Marne has since commissioned a further three tailoring shops in the hopes that his town will become a staple of fine clothing makers in the Northern realm. The Council of Marne * Lord Osmium Marne * The Heir to Marne, Casius Marne ** Master of Coin - Lady Lorilla Marne ** Master of Arms - Lord Oborin Marne ** Master of Renovation - Lord Wentworth Asquith ** Master of Law - Lord Commander Markham Southwell ** Master of Security - Lord Edmund Forrest ** Speaker Harold Franklyn Derrington ** Maester Tybald Local Businesses * House of the Triad - High Priest Dellvon Ludwig and High Priest Sirac of Seyllenhaull * Speaker's Palace - Duvessa Shane * Kelvin's Comfort - Ogden Flamebeard * Blackiron Blades - Garn * The Hooked Knucklehead - Barton * Rendaril's Emporium - Rendaril * The Northlook Inn - Saxon Weir * Geldenstag's Rest - Myrtle Geldenstag * Lionshield Coster